More Than One - Bonus Chapter 10
by not only yours
Summary: What happened between Sasuke and Sakura in chapter 10 of More Than One Life.


A friend proofed (it's my first full on lemon so be kind), and she suggested adding a warning. First times aren't all that sex is cracked up to be, they are rough and not always great for everyone.

M rated, smut with a tiny side of plot.

* * *

"Pick a room, we'll start unlocking the scroll in the morning." Sasuke walks to the door furthest away, shutting it behind him.

"You should go talk to him." Naruto says to Sakura in a hushed voice.

"What?" She questions.

"You haven't seen him in two years. Just go talk to him Sakura." Naruto walks away, choosing the door closest to him.

_Does he even want to talk to me? _Sakura thinks to herself, as she stands in the room alone. _We had two whole days for him to talk to me and he hardly said a word…then again Naruto was around._

Sakura slowly makes her way to the door she had watched him enter, raising her hand she knocks gently.

"Yes?" His voice comes from inside.

"Sasuke?" Is all Sakura can manage as she pushes the door open.

Sasuke sits on the edge of the bed looking down like he had been in the process of taking off his shoes. He had removed his poncho and headband allowing his hair to fall into his face. Looking up Sasuke makes eye contact with the pink haired girl before him, a small smirk covers his face.

"How did I know it would be you?" Sasuke questions as he continues to take off his shoes.

"Because you know me, probably better than anyone." Sakura begins to move forward, until she's standing in front of him.

_Do I? _Sasuke questions himself, eyeing the young woman standing in front of him. _We haven't seen each other in two years yet I still knew she'd be the one knocking on my door._

Hesitantly she looks at him, his hair longer than she had ever seen. Falling almost to his shoulders, his bangs covering the rinnegan in his left eye. Sasuke's face is weary, as if he hasn't had a good meal in some time. Before Sakura can restrain herself, she's in front of him, brushing the wayward hair away from his face.

"Sasuke." She whispers, this time not a question, her voice soft.

Sakura feels an unexpected hand on her back, pulling her in close, while her arms makes its way around his neck.

"I missed you…I missed you so much." She manages, her voice catching as she holds back her tears.

"I know." Sasuke's voice sounds, soft and low as he pulls her in closer burying his head in her neck.

Sakura clings to him, finally letting the tears come. The pair stay like that for some time, holding one another, finding a comfort neither of them knew was possible after the years.

_I'm not worthy of these tears, worthy of the feelings she has to give me. She should be disgusted with me; she should hate me. Not cry over me_. Sasuke grimaces, taking a step back.

"Sorry." Sakura says running her hand over her cheeks making the tears disappear.

"Don't apologize to me Sakura, I should be the one doing that." Sasuke sits, moving to the back of the bed, resting his back against the wall. He pats the spot next to him, beckoning her to join.

"Why do you want me to stay." Sakura takes a step towards the door.

"Just sit on the damn bed Sakura."

Sakura climbs, kneeling on the bed until she sits across from his legs, folding her knees under herself. Sasuke leaning forward, brushing his hair behind his ear allowing both his eyes to meet hers.

_They've always been endless, such a beautiful shade of green_. Sasuke thinks to himself, as Sakura cocks her head to the side, a slight smile tugging at the corners of her lips.

Breaking contact, Sasuke's eyes travel down her face.

_Pale flawless skin, pink from their time out in the sun. _He looks down lower, full red lips. _The color worthy of her name_. He thinks as his eyes continue lower, the high collar of her top obscuring his view, while the tight-fitting fabric leaves little to the imagination.

_I shouldn't be thinking this way after all I put her through, the pain I caused her. Yet she's still here, she still came to me…despite her better judgment._

"Are you tired?" Sasuke questions, his gaze returning to her.

"No, I was hoping we could talk." Sakura bites her lower lip, averting from his gaze.

_He always does this to me. Its like he can pin me down with just his eyes, make me spill everything inside of myself and get nothing in return._ Sakura thinks as she fidgets with the hem of her dress.

"About?" Sasuke again questions her, a slight bit of humor lining his words.

_Now great, he's going to make me say it when he damn well knows._ Sakura sighs.

"I don't know really ...us I guess." She motions between their bodies.

"Us, hmmm." Sasuke test the word as if he had never uttered it before, contemplating the meaning it held.

"Oh, you know, me you. Sakura and Sasuke." Sakura's patience waning, as she rolls her yes at the shinobi across from her.

"I'm not sure what there is to talk about Sakura, and I'm actually tried so if you don't mind." Sasuke motions to the door.

_No! Oh hell no. He does not get to show up after two long years, after leaving me in the way he did and then tell me to go fuck myself in the most Sasuke way possible._ Sakura closed her eyes, centering her anger.

"No." She says, exhaling

"What do you mean no? This is my room, and I'd like to get some rest. I don't do that on an actual bed much now days." Sasuke rolls her eyes at him.

"I'll leave when you give me an answer."

"Fine, ask you question."

"Why did you kiss me the day you left the village after the war? Why did you just leave and never even write? Why did you have to break my heart more than you already had Sasuke?" The tears returning, Sakura turns her head away from him.

_No. I can't cry now. He doesn't deserve my tears. _Sakura turns her face back towards Sasuke. His face blank, as expected.

"You should have just left, not saying goodbye was better than what you did. You gave me hope that one day you'd come back to me. Now two years later, I've waited, I've got to sit and dwell on that kiss. You ruined any chance of me even accepting a date for another man because all I can think is what if he comes home." Sakura stops to take a breath.

"And then I get these weird feelings that somehow, you're still with me even thought you're Gods knows where in this damn world, doing Gods knows what because you're too fucking selfish to even pick up a pen and write a anyone except for Kakashi-sensei a damn letter!"

"Are you done." Sasuke's tone making it clear that it's not a question, Sakura huffs but remains silent.

"You of all people know I'm not a patient man Sakura, so for once shut that mouth of yours and listen!" Sasuke takes breath, gaining his composer "There isn't a place for me in the village right now, my job, my duty is out here. And as I said when you first came in, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have kissed you. I knew how much turmoil that was going to cause you, yet I was selfish and did it anyways. I promise I won't be that carless again. I want you to be able to go on and live a life, as you should."

_That's what she needs to hear, that it can't happen. That we aren't possible, that she should move on with her life and forget about me. I need her to do that, I need her to be happy. To live a life that she deserves. What I'm too pathetic to give her. _Sasuke tells himself, pushing his feelings down overriding the pain in his chest with logic.

"Thank you Sasuke-kun." Sakura stands, not able to make his eyes, tears falling freely from hers.

"I sometimes feel you too." Sasuke says as he stands, his voice low, praying she doesn't hear him as she's halfway out the door.

Sakura's body pauses, her mind racing ahead.

_No, keep walking. He doesn't want you_. Logic seeping through her brain. _He needs you though. _Her heart throbbing in her chest.

Despite her better judgment Sakura turns, closing the distances between them, she throws her arms around his neck bringing his lips down to hers. Welcoming the pain of her teeth clashing against her lower lip, Sasuke's own moving against hers.

The pain letting her know that this is real, that he's really kissing her back, holding her body tight to hers. Sakura tries to pull back but is stopped by Sasuke's fingers threading through her hair, holding her head in place. His warm tongue swipes across her lower lip before finding its way into her mouth. But then he's gone as quickly as he came, this time Sasuke pulled away, stepping back he looks down at her. His eyes dark, lust filled, his breathing heavy.

Her mind races back to the first kiss they had shared. Visions of the forest surrounding the Hidden Leaf Village come to mind. Sasuke had tried to sneak out in the middle of the night, but she had followed. Yelling at him for being a coward, for not saying goodbye. She had been mid sentences when his lips covered hers. It had been a slow soft kiss, his one good arm held her tight while her hands weaved their way into his hair. No words were exchanged between the two as Sasuke walked away.

"Sakura, I want you to leave now."

"What if I say no?" Sakura calling his bluff.

"Then know, this isn't going to be some love filled tryst. We're both angry at each other, you with more right than me. So, if you're expecting the romance that I know you and Ino have discussed I need you to turn around and leave because that's not what I have to give." Sasuke's eyes, smoldering as he gazes up and down her body.

_Leave. Run. You don't need the heartbreak. _Her brain fights to control her body, urging her to turn around and walk through the door. _Stay, he needs you, he needs this just as much as you do. Stay and fight for him._ Her heart ached as she makes her choice.

Sakura responds with a smile as she toes off her shoes. Then reaching down and undoing the strap around her thigh, her bag falls, ninja tools scattering across the floor. Grabbing the hem of her dress. Before Sasuke can speak she lifts it over her head, tossing it to the corner of the room. Watching the sullen man before her, his mouth turning into the most delicious smirk.

Sasuke's eyes slowly make their way from her face over her body.

_She had always been sensible_. Sasuke notes, chuckling to himself as she had traded a traditional bra for tight bindings holding her breast in place, this gave way to her small waist and the graceful curve to her hip. Dark green material covered the parts Sasuke hadn't seen before, paying attention to the way the fabric stretched and hugged her ample behind.

_Gods she always did have a nice ass._ Sasuke thought of the times even as a teen he would catch himself watching it as her hips swayed walking in front of her. Shaking his head one last time, he gives out a rare laugh.

"Are you laughing at me?" Sakura asked, shock radiating in her voice.

"No. More at myself, I should have undressed you." Sasuke takes a step, and begins to walk around her, surveying every part of her body.

"I feel like a piece of meat here Sasuke." Sakura blushes looking down at her feet.

"I may just eat you up then, you're so beautiful." Not giving her a chance to respond Sasuke closes the distances between them, their lips meeting once again. Sasuke wrapping his arm just under her ass allowing lifting Sakura's feet off the ground. As their tongues fight for dominance, Sakura wraps her legs around his waist.

Taking a step and turning, Sasuke moves towards the bed, uncurling his arm from around her he pushes lightly on Sakura's stomach intending for her to let go. She does falling on the bed with a soft bounce, letting out a giggle that echoes through the room. A rare smile covers the Uchihas face as Sakura's breath caught in her throat.

_He can't smile at me like that, not if he's this is going to end how he says. If he's not going to stay with me. _Sakura turns her face away from his, as Sasuke's body covers hers, his lips finding her pulse point sucking the hard causing her to yelp. Their eyes meet Sasuke's smile replaced again with a smirk, swiping his tongue over the reddened skin. Soft moans begin to escape Sakura's lips, as he makes his way up her neck and back to her mouth. Sasuke's rough hand wondering up her side, calloused fingertips drawing soft patterns on across her stomach.

"Do you have more of these?" Breaking contact, Sasuke mumbles against her lips. His fingers toying with the top of the binding.

"Yeah, somewhere in my bag." Sakura manages, no sooner than the words leave her lip the room is filled with the sound of ripping fabric.

She hadn't noticed his hand leave her chest and dig into the pouch on his side producing a kunai, making short work of the material. Sasuke leans back, stashing the tool away, and swiftly pulling his shirt over his head.

_Gods she's perfect._ Sasuke feels a slight heat work its way across his cheeks, as her breast spring free from the binding. Her small breasts moving in time with her breathing, rosy pink nipples hardening under his gaze.

It now being Sakura's turn to gawk, as she scans down his body. Scars of different shapes and sizes come and go over his muscled chest and stomach. His body the evidence of years of hard work and training. Her gaze drifts lower, noting the growing bulge in the front of Sasuke's pants. Biting her lower lip Sakura reaches her hand out, fingering the material covering his cock. A low moan passing through his lips, rewarding her, Sasuke leans forward placing his hand on the wall, supporting himself.

Sakura moves her hand up, finding her way past his waistband and into his pants. Dipping her hand lower, finding what she was after. Warm hard flesh, sticky liquid leaking from the tip. Wrapping her fingers around him, Sakura moves her hand massaging, running her finger over the slit rubbing his pre-cum over the length. Moving her hand, Sakura pushes herself up only to hear what could be described as a whine come from above as her hand leaves him.

"Did you, Uchiha Sasuke just whine at me like some child?" Sakura questions, giggling.

"Let's see how you like it when you're pleasures taking away." Before she can blink Sasuke was on top of her, his hand finding its way into her panties, his lips capturing a nipple between them.

Sasuke's fingers make short work, gliding between her folds, finding his goal. Wasting no time he shoves a finger inside her, Sakura yelps above him as Sasuke gives her a moment to adjust to the sensation. Moving his finger, swirling around her warm center he changes the angle of his hand allowing the heal to rub against her clit. Sakura's moans echoing through the room as Sasuke bites down on her nipple before drawing it back into his mouth.

"Are you sure?" He questions, adding another finger to her wet pussy, arching hitting a soft spot deep within her.

Sakura moans, arching her hips towards his hand, her face showing no recollection of hearing his question.

"Sakura?" Sasuke questions again, withdrawing his fingers, sitting up from her body. Now smirking as she whines. "I need to know if you're sure." His wet fingers tracing across her breast, going back and forth between her nipples flicking each.

"Please." Sakura meets his yes, the normal light green dark with lust. "There's um, condoms in my bag." Sakura blushes as Sasuke raises an eyebrow at her. "A girl can hope, can't she?"

"I'm glad you did." Sasuke says, standing. Pulling his pants to the ground, Sakura takes the opportunity to admire him.

_Well, well, well you don't disappoint now do you Uchiha._ A playful grin covering her face. His cock nestled in hair as dark as his head, a thin trail leading from his belly button. The throbbing member curving towards his stomach as he stood, rummaging through her bag.

"Last chance to run." Sasuke jokes, rolling the rubber down his length.

"Just do it." Sakura rolls her eyes at him, propping herself up on her elbows Sakura spreads her legs open.

For the first time that evening, they're eye to eye. Sasuke's forehead rest against hers as his hips make room between her legs. She feels his cock resting between her folds, the tip dancing across her clit.

_This is really happening, Uchiha Sasuke is about to take my virginity. After almost seven years of wanting him he's finally mine. _Sakura smiles as he moves his hips back, positioning himself at her entrance.

_She's so perfect._ Sasuke thinks, looking down at her. Pink hair a shade lighter than her head covering her pussy, her hips splayed open for him. Perky breast moving up and down with her heavy breathing. _I'm going to have to try and be a better man after this, she deserves a better man, especially if I ever want to be between these great legs of hers again._

Sakura gasps, as she feels Sasuke enter her. A sudden fullness followed by what she could only describe to be a ripping sensation and their hips met. Sasuke falling down to his elbow, letting out a groan.

"Fuck." The normally composed man lets out a hiss as his eyes clenched shut. "Fuck Sakura."

"What?" Sakura manages, moving her hips trying to adjust to the fullness between her thighs. "Is something wrong?"

"No." His eyes opening, meeting hers. "You just feel so good. I'm gonna move now." Lifting his hips Sasuke pulls back before sinking back into her. "Is it okay?"

"Yeah…um, a little painful, nothing unbearable. I think it's better when you keep moving." Sakura rotates her hips again, causing Sasuke to moan above her. An idea forming in her head Sakura lifts her feet off the bed, placing them across his back drawing him deeper. Rocking her hips against his once more, as Sasuke begins to move.

Their rhythm continues, slow at first, Sasuke's pace building as Sakura crosses her ankles behind his back, urging him to go deeper.

"Oooohh Sasuke!" Sakura manages, the ripping sensation from before gone, replaced with a different type of ache.

"I love you, I love you so much." Sakura's words coming fast as she digs her fingers into his shoulders, tearing at the flesh as his cock pounds into her. Their hips meeting, Sasuke leaning his head down kissing and nipping at her neck. His teeth finding her shoulder he bites down stifling a moan as he buries himself inside of her.

Sasuke stands, pulling his body away from hers, a sudden rush of cold air greeting her. He turns, pulling the condom off and reaching for his boxers.

"Was that…." Sakura trails off, as he turns back around. Her questions answered.

_He never smiles like that._ Sakura inhales sharply, cocking her head to the side at the man before her. She had seen him give a small smile on occasion, but never one that reached his eyes. _He looks genuinely happy, Gods I love him._ A smile of her own coming to her lips, as Sasuke bends down grabbing his shirt off the floor he tosses it at her.

"Stay." Sasuke states, simple but exactly what she needed to hear as she fingers the Uchiha crest on the back.

The pair fall into bed, a tangle of limbs holding on to each other. Sasuke's gaze trained on Sakura's face as she falls asleep.

"Sakura?" Sasuke whispers, "Oh, Sakura?" He raises his voice, testing to see if she's really asleep. He's met with a soft groan passing through her lips as Sakura rolls away from him.

"I love you too." Sasuke rubs his eyes, shaking his head.

_What have I gotten myself into?_ _I'm not worthy of her love, and who even knew I had love to give._ Sighing, Sasuke rolls pressing his chest to her back, letting sleep take him.


End file.
